


A Funny But Sad Day

by saptawongso



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saptawongso/pseuds/saptawongso
Summary: A bunch of friends are travelling to somewhere. While on their way, they get an accident that almost makes them die from it.
Kudos: 2





	A Funny But Sad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Funny But Sad Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/534328) by god. 

It's a very nice day. Sancaka, Awang, Kanigara, Dhanus, and Tangguh are going on a trip to Tenggara, using Tangguh's car. They have been wanting to go to that place but there are just so many problems that make them unable to go there. They are so happy they finally made it this time.

While on their way to Tenggara, they have an accident. Tangguh's car just bumps into a rock, and his car spins in the air for so many times. Realizing they are going to die at that day, they start to think about their loved ones, and what if they leave them.

* * *

Tangguh lives separately from his parents because he works in the city. One day, he visited his parents' house after 2 years. He didn't forget to buy a sweater to his father, because he just got a news from his mother that his father's health is not very good. He felt so happy that he finally could go back to his parents' house.

Tangguh has just arrived at his parents' house. He went into the house, and he found his father sat on his chair. He gladly approached his father and gave him the sweater that he just bought. However, his father didn't want to receive it because his father was so angry to him. Because whenever his father asked Tangguh to visit to his parents' house, he always answered, "_I can't, Dad. I've been too busy lately. I got so many works_", to the point that his father thought Tangguh loves his work more than his father. He also thought that Tangguh didn't miss him. Tangguh's feeling got worse when his father rejected the sweater. So, he went back to the city.

One month later, he got news from his mother that his father's health got worsen. He, then, rushed from the city to his parents' house. After arriving at his parents' house, he went straight into the house and entered his parents' room. He found out that his father was already lying weak in bed. He felt bad for his father, that he couldn't have enough time for him. So, he went out of his room. He sat and cried so hard because he thought he wouldn't have any much time with his father. He wouldn't get to be with his father long enough. He felt so much regret.

Tangguh thinks if he dies from the accident, it's just the same as that time. He won't be there for his father long enough. He worries his father so much.

* * *

Dhanus lives with his mother only. He is actually an orphan. His father died when he was still a kid. He loves his mother very much.

Not long ago, Dhanus had just celebrated his birthday with his friends in a bar. He had so much fun, to the point that he enjoyed the party too much. Never did he know, his mother had just made some foods for him. She bought a birthday cake for him too. She, then, phoned him. However, he didn't answer the call because he had too much fun on that party. She worried about her son, and phoned him again. But, he didn't answer it too. So, she could only wait for his son to go back to his house. While waiting for him, she fell asleep.

1 hour later, Dhanus had just arrived at his house. Dhanus found out that his mother made so many foods for him and fell asleep while waiting for him. He felt regret because he rejected his mother's calls. So, he woke her up. His mother felt so happy that her son went back to the house. He, then, started to eat the foods that his mother had made. He also celebrated his birthday with his mother.

Dhanus thinks if he dies from the accident, he can't get to celebrate his birthday again with his mother anymore. He thinks his mother will live alone until she dies. Just thinking about that makes his heart hurt.

* * *

Kanigara is a father of two daughters and husband to a woman. Both of his daughters are still in young age, 3 years old and 2 years old. He actually has a goal that he wants to have 3 children.

Not long ago, Kanigara's wife just gave birth to a third child. It's a son. He felt so happy because he could reach his goal. He felt so complete because he could finally have a family that he wants.

After the child was born, he went to visit him. Just by looking to his face, it could tell that he really felt so happy to finally met him. He couldn't express his feeling into words. He really loves his children. He's just like a fool to his children.

Kanigara thinks if he dies from that accident, he can't enjoy his time with his family. He can't see his children grow and be good people. He can't be there with his children when they need him. It frightens him. Yeah, he's scared of what he thinks.

* * *

Awang had just recently married his long time lover. He loves her so much that he can't imagine how does it feel like to lose her.

On that marriage day, Awang dressed in suit and his lover dressed in white gown. She looked so pretty at that time. The marriage started, he was already in altar. She, then, came out of her room and went up to altar. Awang said the marriage agreement, and promised to keep her, to be with her forever. Awang, then, pinned her wedding ring to her ring finger. He felt so happy at the moment. He kissed his lover's lips.

Awang thinks if he dies from the accident, he will break his promise. He's afraid of it. He doesn't want to leave her. He doesn't want his wife to be left alone. He really hates it.

* * *

Sancaka lives with his father. His parents were divorced when he was still a toddler. He liked to do arm wrestling with his father when he was a kid. He really enjoys it if he does it, even more with his father.

After he became an adult and got a job, he became so busy that he couldn't do arm wrestling anymore with his father. One day, he got a call from his business partner to have a meeting. Then, his father made him a milk. But, he didn't drink it because he was so in a rush. His father looked so sad but he understood his son got busier this time.

Few hours later, Sancaka just went back from the meeting. He found out that his father was asleep, waiting for Sancaka to drink the milk that his father just made. He felt so bad for him. He felt regret that he couldn't do arm wrestling with his father. After that, he approached his father. He, then, drank the milk and woke him up. He said sorry to his father.

Sancaka thinks if he dies from the accident, he can't do arm wrestling anymore with his father just like what he did when he was a kid. There will be no one who ask his father to do arm wrestling.

* * *

Fortunately, Tangguh's car lands on the road safely. They almost die from the accident. They are so shocked and confused about it. But, they also feel glad that they don't leave their loved ones. They finally laugh about it.

After that incident that made them almost die, they re-think about what they should do to make their loved ones happy.

Sancaka almost often asks his father to do arm wrestling. He promises that he will enjoy his time with his father more.

Awang can finally be there for his wife. He promises he won't leave her, and always stand by her side.

Kanigara can finally lives in peace with his family. He can finally see their children growing up to be good person. He feels so grateful.

Dhanus almost always companies his mother when she needs him to. He promises to his mother that he will enjoy his times more with her than with his friends. He will prioritize his mother first.

Several days after the accident, Tangguh goes back to his hometown and finds out his father's health is getting better. He is so happy about that. He says sorry to his father and promises him and his mother to visit them often.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first non-dialog fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it


End file.
